Prostitute Book 1: See The Real Me
by sessho-bes-my-husband
Summary: She lost herself in her way of life. The life of a prostitute. He was a playboy, business man who didn't believe in love. Now the 2 paths shall cross. Who knows what will happen when a business tycoon and a street walker meet. Book 1 of the series.
1. Prolouge

this is my first fanfic so plz be kind you guys

Prologue

I'm no longer the person I once was. I use to be this happy go lucky girl, who loved school and got good grades. I was even the perfect daughter. Any parent would have been lucky to have me. I use to have friends and dated boys, and oh how i loved to party but that is no more. My life, my identity, and my innocence was taken from me a long time ago. Now i hate myself, my body. So, I chose this life. The life of a street walker, a prostitute. I was no longer Kagome Higurashi when i walked the dark streets of New York, not that any of the men I service want to know my name but when I do but that blond wig on and my 6in heels I go by the name Sweetness. My pimp gave me the name. He says because my body tasted so sweet when he fucked me.

Back then I was the bottom bitch, now I'm the HBIC(head bitch in charge). I run things. I had a group of 7 hoes that followed my orders. They fucked who I said fuck and however long I told them to. All of New York city belongs to me. Every corner and alley, and if I catch any bitch that ain't my bitch there I'd set fire to that ass. Naraku put me in charge because I get shit done when he need it done. And when all goes well daddy gets his money and everyone can go to sleep without having to go to the hospital first.

Its a hard life but I live it, and I like it. I never have to show my true self and no one ever tries to find out whats under all the makeup, and the wig. No one ever wants to get to know me. It makes life so much easier when I'm Sweetness. She is my strength, my security, my safety net. Kagome no longer existed in this world because I had chosen Sweetness. And no matter how many times i replay my life in my head I always choose her at the end. Being Sweetness made it that much easier to live with the fact that I can never go back to the way things were. And if I can't be who I use to be I'd rather not be myself at all. 


	2. Chapter 1: Always Listen To Daddy

**This story contains a lot of graphic language, explicit sexual scenes, and violence so if you can't handle it don't read it. You have been warned. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"So how much do I have to pay to eat this pussy?" the stranger said, kissing his way down her stomach.

"$50" Kagome moaned out. The way the mans lips felt on her skin was incredible. There weren't to many men that turned her on in the business she was in. Usually, every moan of pleasure she would make was fake but this man was starting to set her body a blaze.

"That's a good price." he chuckled. "Your sexy you know that." He nipped at her stomach as he got closer to his goal, and she could feel his fangs.

'And he's a demon. This could be fun.' she thought. She giggled when she felt his tongue making small circles along her pantyline

"I'm Koga by the way." he said kissing her clit through her panties. "You know I've never..." He was cut short by a knock on the window of his car.

Kagome looked up and saw her partner Kagura, also known as Lavender on the streets. She pushed Koga's head away, pulled down her skirt, and rolled down the window.

"What?" she was so mad she didn't know what to do. Here she was about to get the best head she had in months and here comes Kagura fucking things up.

"Its 6:37." she whispered back.

"Annnnnndddd your point is?"

"Daddy wants us back by 7:00 and the feds keep circling the block."

"Fine. Just give me a minute." She rolled the window up and turned her attention back to Koga. She flashed him her sexy smile.

"Is there a problem?" He flashed an equally sexy smile back at her.

"Nothing that can't be fixed. How about we take a rain check, it seems I've been put off the clock."

"You'll be here tomorrow though, right?" he began kissing down her neck.

"Of course." she giggled.

He leaned in to catch her lips in a kiss, but she stopped him, putting her hand up to his lips. He his eyebrows drew together in confusion, then he frowned.

"I don't do the kisses on the mouth thing." she got out the car still leaving him quit confused.

Kagome looked around for Lavender and spotted her sitting on the curb. She walked over and kicked her in her side with the 6in heel of her shoe. Kagura grabbed her side and fell over in pain . 'A little payback for ruining what could have been a good nut' she thought. Sweetness smirked inwardly as she started the long trek home.

"You wanted to leave so bad stop sitting around and let's go." she yelled behind her.

Kagura tried to scramble to her feet as fast as she could. She knew Kagome would leave her behind and leave her to deal with the wrath of their pimp. If she wasn't Naraku's prized bitch she would have done away with her ass a long time ago.

omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

* * *

Naraku sat in what looked like a throne for a king type chair with a cup on cognac, listening to his whores brag about who made the most money for their precious daddy. So far everyone seemed to be in good light with him, but all of them knew whoever got fucked at the end of collections was the winner. And Kagome always won. Then he noticed it. His favorite bitch Kagome was not here, and after scanning the room he realized Kagura wasn't either.

"Where is Sweetness and Lavender!" his voiced boomed silencing all the talk and laughter of the girls. He looked around for a guilty face. One of them always broke and ended up telling. One of the girls turned her head trying to get from under his dark glare. He smirked. It was amusing how his whores thought they could keep things from him.

"Cherry!"

She jumped at the loudness of his voice. "Yes daddy." her voice trembled.

"Come here."

She slowly walked over to him. She tried to keep as many feet between him and her as possible for fear he would strike her.

"Come sit on daddy's lap" he pulled her into him slamming her into his lap. "You know daddy hates secrets, right." he whispered into her ear, and she began to shiver with fear

"Calm down daddy." Kagome came through the door with Kagura in toe, holding a Louis Vuitton duffel bag.

"Your late." he said angrily through clenched teeth.

She was a little surprised to say the least. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was 7:03. They were only 3 minutes late and he was upset with them

"Daddy, its only 3 minutes." she took the duffel bag from Kagura and threw it at Naraku's feet. "Its $5,000 in there between me and Lavender." she said proudly. Next thing she knew she was knocked to the ground by his powerful hand, and him now standing over her. 'Damn it! I didn't even see him get up.' She hated being embarrassed in front of the other girls. It made her status in the house seem so little. She looked back at Kagura who smirked at her.

Kagura lived for the days when Kagome was off her game. The days when Naraku kicked her ass like she felt Kagome deserved. Kagura always wanted her spot the house. She thought she could run things better than her, but she always came in second place to Kagome.

"I told her we had to come back daddy, but she was so busy with her trick that she didn't care" Kagura said in her sweetest voice.

"So, you run shit now, huh!" he yelled picking her up by her neck.

Kagome didn't speak. She couldn't. Naraku was choking the life out of her, how could she. Lord only knows how much she wished she could because if she didn't say something quick things were going to get worse than a little choking.

Her eyes were turning red and tears began trickling down her cheeks. Oh god how she wanted a breath of air.

"Answer me bitch!" and there it was. He threw her against the wall and she fell to her knees, gasping for air. She tried to take as many breaths as possible. Who knows when it would be taken again.

"Bitch!" he kicked her in her side. Coincidentally, the same side she kicked Kagura in.

Kagura just sat back with the rest of the girls. Although they were looking upon the scene in pure horror, she looked like a happy camper enjoying the festivities.

Sweetness stumbled up on her feet and wiped her tears, heaving in every breath giving him a defying glare. She was about to say something smart mouthed and sarcastic until she saw the little boy on the stairs in his pajamas, holding a teddy bear.

"Daddy." the little boy called. It was a good thing he was there because after a few seconds of thinking about what she was going to say realized that it would have gotten her killed.

"Go back up stairs Hakudoshi." his voice still admitting anger.

"Where's mommy?"

"Go back up stairs baby, I'll be up there in a minute." Kagura said in a soft, comforting tone. It was hard to believe she could posses such a motherly tone.

Hakudoshi was another reason why Kagura believed she should be running things. She had given birth to Naraku's only seed.

"But..." he took a look at Kagome lying on the floor, then back at his father.

"Get him outta here." Naraku said through clenched teeth, anger seething from his voice.

Kagura tried to move as fast as she could, not wanting her pimp's anger directed toward her. She gathered her son up in her arms and ran up the stairs

"All of you go up up stairs!" he yelled at the women.

They quickly scrambled together stampeding up the stairs like a herd of cattle.

"And you!" he looked down at Kagome. "I want you naked by the time I get up there." He then left her to count his profit of the night.

Kagome tried to stand but she was in so much pain. She tried again using the wall for support but it helped nothing, she couldn't stand so she crawled. She painfully crawled her way up the stairs and down the long hallway to the master bedroom she shared with Naraku. She struggled to sit on her knees to open the door, but she did it. Once she got in she laid in the middle of the floor exhausted from her brief beating, but she had no time to rest. The lesson of the nigh was: ALWAYS LISTEN TO DADDY; and she dare not wish to repeat the actions that happened only a mere 20 minutes ago. God had it really taken her 20 minutes to crawl her way to this room. They didn't have but so many stairs and the hallway couldn't possibly be that long. Normally, it would only take her a minute to get their room, but this situation wasn't so normally at the moment. Her body was in pain and could barely move, she sighed. Her thoughts were distracting her. She took off her clothes groaning in pain as each item of clothing was taken off. Afterward, she looked around. She hated this room. It contained all her fears, pain, and tears. Well, at least Kagome's fears, pain, and tears. At the moment she was still Sweetness. Kagome couldn't possibly handle whatever other punish she was about to receive. Usually when he told her to take her clothes off the punishment was sexual abuse; mop and broom handles shoved into her pussy, hot candle wax dripped on her clit, anything that would hurt her down there. And he would get off on her pain, but Sweetness waited upon her knees on the floor; naked, fearless, and full of pride.

The door opened and closed behind her. Naraku's dark form stood in front of her. She looked up expecting to see whatever type of weird sexually abusive tool he would use, but there was none.

"Get to work."

She was confused. 'Get to work' what the hell.

Naraku could see the confusion on her face and he gave her an evil smirk. He roughly grabbed the back of her head and pressed her face against his crotch.

"You feel that?" he rubbed her face against his strong erection. "I want you to take care of this, so get to work."

He let her head go, and as commanded she went to work. She undid his dark denim jeans and took them down along with his boxers. She gently wrapped her hands around his dick and began a rhythmic stroke. Naruku grunted in pleasure. No matter how upset he was with her he had to admit he could never stay mad at her when she was so good at pleasuring him. When he felt her juicy wet lips on the head of his dick he couldn't contain the moan in his throat. She engulfed him inch by inch making sure he was coated in her saliva. He began thrusting his hips forward trying to make her take more into her mouth. She picked up quick on his hint and slowly started inching his dick down her throat. She swallowed and swallowed down to the base. If she took any more she would choke. She bobbed her head back and forth in a steady rhythm. Kagome could taste the precum in the back of her throat. Good he was close and it would all be over, and she could go to sleep. Naraku grabbed each side of her face with his massive hands holding her steady as he thrust harder into her mouth. She tried to pull away put his grip was firm. He pushed his dick down as far as it could go. He didn't even care that Kagome was choking. She was struggling between trying to get away and breathing. She didn't want to die with a dick in her mouth. She felt water on her face. Was she crying? No, Sweetness didn't cry. The tears from early were only a result of all the pressure building up in her head because she couldn't breath, but these tears were different. They were tears of pain. Kagome's tears of pain. In the midst of her thoughts Naraku yanked his dick out her mouth and exploded on her face, his cum getting in her eyes, hair, and nose. The ultimate disrespect. With his hands still on her head he flipped her over, so that her ass was in the air, and slammed her face to the floor. She knew there would be a visible mark on her face from that one. With her ass now in the air he had a full view of everything from her asshole to her clit. He slowly ran his hand down her back while the other gripped her hip.

"You've never got it in the ass, have you?" he chuckled darkly, and with both hands smacked her ass.

No, he wouldn't really stick that thing up her butt, would he? She felt his hands spreading apart her ass cheeks and she panicked.

"Please don't daddy." she whined, tears streaming down her face.

He positioned himself, using his knees to spread her legs.

"Please daddy, please." she said a little louder. She couldn't believe it. This motherfucker was really going to give it to her in the ass. She never had it in the ass, didn't want it in the ass. She had heard stories from some of the girls in the house about how much it hurt. One girl even said she was bleeding afterward and lord knows she ain't want that.

His dick was now touching her entry way.

"NO!" she screamed. "I'm sorry! I promise I'll come in on time next. I'll never be late again! Just please don't do this to me daddy, please!"

Smirking he let go of her ass. He pulled her up to his body by a fits full of her hair.

"I never want to have this conversation again." he whispered in her ear.

It was then she realized what he really wanted. He didn't want to take her ass virginity, her wanted to hear her beg and plead for mercy.

" You are MY bitch. You belong to ME. You listen to what I say, you understand?"

"Yes daddy."

He threw her back on the floor and got into bed. With in a few minutes he was fast asleep.

Kagome quietly laid on the floor crying, to in pain to make it to the bed herself. Why was she still crying any way. The worst was over for the night and her asshole remained a virgin so why the hell didn't her tears stop.

A quick flash back of her mother telling her its okay to cry came to her mind.

No. Those days were over. She wasn't the same person any more. She wasn't Kagome any more. She was Sweetness. She chose this life. She chose to be this way, so that's how she was going to be.

She wiped the tears from her face, and with all the strength left in her body she pushed herself off the floor. Even though she was in pain with each step she took she made it to the bed. She got under the soft comforter and rubbed her face in the coolness of her pillow. She would sleep good tonight regardless of the circumstances. She had just won a big battle. She almost lost her ass and she saved it. Literally.

* * *

**OK you guys that was my first official chapter of my story. Hoped you liked it. It took me to figure out how i was going to hit you guys with something big in the first chapter and I think I accomplished it. I promise Ill update a lot quicker k. Please review and please don't burn me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru Taisho

He looked at the woman next to him in bed. It was like the more he fucked her the bolder she became. Yura knew damn well she was suppose to go home after their little sexual excursions, but here she was in his bed. He was even more mad at himself for failing to realize she had stayed the entire night. It was alright, he smirked to himself. He would be dumping her soon any way. All the magazines referred to Sesshomaru Taisho as the 'Play Boy' of New York City, and he played the part very well. Yura was just his flavor of the moment. He never stayed with a woman more than a month. She gave up her goods on the first date, so he knew he wouldn't be with her long. She was a convenience for his needs, but now he was bored with her and her time with him was up.

Yura rolled over, wrapped her arm around his waist, and laid on his chest.

"Good morning." she said, eyes still closed.

"Yura," he sighed. "Why are you still here?"

"Why, you don't like me here?" she pouted.

"Your not suppose to be here when I wake up." he pushed her off of him.

"Why you got to be so mean Sesshy." she poked her bottom lip out.

Damn that baby voice was getting annoying, and did she just call him Sesshy! Did she not realize she was talking to a fucking grown man. Not only that, but one of the world's most powerful and successful demon. Now she would definitely have to go.

"Don't call me that, and I expect you gone by the time I get out the shower." he said dryly.

" But Sessho..."

He went into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Yura gathered her clothes from the floor and put them on while mumbling something to herself about how men ain't shit, and just as told she was gone before he was finish with his shower. Good, now he could get ready for work in peace.

omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho. Your looking well today." his secretary greeted him.

He smirked. Her eyes told on her every time. She had that come fuck me again look in them. Yes, it was true he had fucked her a couple times when she first arrived at Taisho Corp, and the sex was good, but he grew bored with her quickly and tossed her to the side. Plus, Sesshomaru Taisho never back tracked. He would never repeat any type of relationship with any women. Once he was through with you that was it.

"Good morning, Sara."

"Mr. Matsuno is waiting for you in the conference room."

"Thank you, Sara."

He had been trying to get WOLF Industries to sell their company to him, but the president was a complete idiot in his opinion. Some fool who was left to care for the family business after his parents died. He himself had no further use for the company so why not give it to him. It was beginning to get annoying how redundant buying someone's company was now a days.

"Good morning, Mr. Matsuno. Are you finally ready to hand your company over to me.?"

"Let's compromise." he sighed, standing in front of the large office window

"A compromise?" he questioned. "What kind of compromise?" , he said taking a seat at the large business table.

"I'll give you half."

"No deal." he stated simply.

"Sesshomaru, I have to keep my hands on at least some of my father's company."

"Koga," he said also cutting the formalities. "You have no use for the company and I'm offering you more than what your company is worth, so explain to me why I should compromise with you?"

Koga sighed once more. He couldn't believe he was throwing away his father's legacy for a couple hundred thousand dollars.

"75%"

"90" he countered.

"90 fucking percent of my company!" Koga yelled.

"90% or no deal, I'll even keep you informed on everything that goes on."

"Sesshomaru you couldn't possibly be serious! You can't just..."

"I can and I will. Take it or leave it Koga."

Koga put his face in his hands in frustration, taking a seat at the on the other end of the table. This deal was going bad on his end. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked as calm and relaxed as ever. He knew Koga would give in sooner or later. He had no other choice. If he refused his deal he would bring WOLF Industries to ruin, and he could do it very easily. Compared to Koga, Sesshomaru was a big man eating shark while he was a tiny little gold fish once in a tank now thrown into the big ocean. Koga had no real business experience, and that's the weakness he preyed on.

Koga looked up from his hands at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes, and Sesshomaru showed him no mercy. He looked at his watch then got up to head to he door.

"I have another meeting to attend to so I'll have Sara draw u a contract for you. It was nice doing business with you Mr. Matsuno." and with that he left leaving Koga in utter shame. He didn't have time for any more of his whining and pleading, so he made the decision for him.

"Sara I'll be back in 5 minutes." he needed some coffee to get through his morning.

"But, Mr. Taisho your 9:00 is here"

9 o'clock? What 9 o'clock was she talking about? He never made appoints at that time. It was his coffee time for christ sake!

"What are you talking about Sara?"

"She's talking about me son." A man with similar appearances to his own said.

Sesshomaru sighed in irritation it was his father checking up on him again. Ever since the company had been handed down to him the old man has constantly been popping up checking up on him as if he couldn't handle things.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh just checking up on things" he said with a hearty smile.

"Such visits are not necessary father." he walked passed him toward the elevator, with his father quickly in toe. He pressed the lobby button.

"This is a lot for a 22 year old to handle at one time, so I believe they are." he smiled, but Sesshomaru wasn't smiling. He was annoyed. He tried to change the subject.

"Will you be picking Rin up this evening?" The elevator dinged as it opened. He quickly walked to the neighboring coffee shop next door, unfortunately for him, his father was still on his heels.

"Yes I will."

"Then I'll have Jaken prepare her things."

Rin was his 4 year old daughter. He accidentally conceived her with a model from Russia who killed herself because of the stress of being in the spotlight and depression. He rolled his eyes at the thought of her. She was so pathetic, always crying and whining about every little thing. Not to mention how over dramatic she was. Her suicide proved it, but Rin was nothing like her at all. She was a beautiful little girl. She was smart, obedient, didn't cry or whine as much as other children her age did, and had the brightest personality. She was perfect to him.

"Very well then."

"I saw Mr. Matsuno's car in the parking lot. I assume u closed the deal with WOLF Industries."

"Of course." he said entering the coffee shop. He was in need of the caffeine to make his day go more smoothly for him.

" Oh Mr. Taisho, how lovely to see you this morning. Well you be have your regular today?" the perky, overly excited 19 year old girl greeted him.

He nodded and sat at his usual booth near the window. He checked her out from his seat. He had seen her before but never really looked at her. She was very plain, well plain for him any way. The normal for him was blond hair; though he preferred red heads;and big breast; most likely fake but of course he preferred the real thing. She had long blond hair, green eyes, and a fairly good sized chest. Nothing good or bad about her, just plain.

"Tell me father what is it that you want?" he questioned. His father's presence was was becoming annoying. "I'm sure you have plenty of other business to attend to.

"Well now that you mention it." the great dog demon sat down as well. "You know your brother just got married?"

"Yes I am aware." he said, but did he care was the real question and of course he did not. He did not care for his half breed brother. He was only a reminder of how his father embarrassed their clan by mating with a human. Though, for years now they have been rivals, always trying to one up each other or more so Inuyasha trying to one up him; he smirked to himself.

"Him and his new wife are coming to visit from California and I want you to come and see him. It would be a good chance to.."

"No." he said flatly. " I do not wish to see the half breed and his new whore."

"All I'm saying is that it'll be a good chance to reconnect. You already missed the wedding." Inu Taisho tried to point out.

"All his marriages are a fraud. This is his 4th wife. I had and have no intentions of sitting through another one of his false weddings." he looked over at the young girl again. She had been staring at him the entire time he'd been there. She smiled at him and he cockily smirked back at her causing her to blush, all this going unnoticed by his father. Inu Taisho was to worried about how he was going to get his sons in the same room.

"Just think about it. He'll be here next month." he got up from the table and left.

"Mr. Taisho your coffee is ready."

He paid for his coffee and leaned in close to her. "Come see me on your break."

The young girl blushed furiously and nodded her head, then he left out the door.

He counted down as he walked back to his building.'She should be coming in 5, 4, 3, 2,...'

"Mr Taisho!" the coffee girl yelled running after him. " I'm on my break now." she smiled.

"I thought you would be." he smirked. He looked down at his watch. It was 9:15. He didn't have another appointment until 10:30. "Come speak with me in my office." He looked her up and down with the most sex filled eyes she had ever seen and it made her shiver.

"Ok." she blushed even harder then before.

He was Sesshomaru Taisho, son of the great dog demon Inu Taisho, and heir to the Taisho enterprise. He could do whatever and whoever he wanted, and so he would.

* * *

ok so im finally finished. sorry it took me so long i had writers block you guys. so this chapter was basically to introduce sesshomaru and how he is and his daily life and things. so chapter 4 will be coming soon ok just be patient with me plz. o yeah n review review review!


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Unknowingly

_"You slutty little bitch! I bust my ass trying to make sure your life goes smoothly, and this is how you repay me!"_

_"But mommy!" the young girl cried, tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't...he was.. I tried to...I didn't mean...I I I..."_

_"Don't say another word to me, don't even look at me."_

_The young girl cried even harder wishing her mother would listen to her._

_"You're a slut, a ho, a WHORE!"_

"Mommy" Kagome gasp as she woke up in a cold sweat taking heavy breaths.

She calmed herself as she looked at the clock. She had overslept. It was already 6 o'clock which meant it was time to hit the streets.

"I feel like a fucking vampire sleeping all day and working all night like this." she mumbled to herself.

The smell of body lotion, cheap perfume, and cigarette smoke filled her nose as she walked into the dressing room. Wigs and extensions, make up, and slutty clothes were thrown about. Girls going to each other's vanities, borrowing each other's make up. It was a fucking mad house.

"I'm telling you, after that beating she got the other night I'm sure to get my spot back. Trust me daddy can all only take so much of Kagome's disrespect." Kagura said into the mirror, brushing heavy pink eyeshadow over her eyes.

"The only reason she got a beating miss thang is because you snitched." Cherry pointed.

"Shut the fuck up Ayame! Your just mad because you were the one who was about to get your ass beat that night." Kagura put on a red curly wig and faced Ayame. "The first thing I'm going to do when I get my spot back is to make sure u remember where your place is." Kagura raised her hand as if to smack her. No, not if **was**. Kagura was going to hit her.

Ayame was fairly new to their "family" and the youngest. She got her name from the very simple fact that Naraku popped her cherry. And for her to be so young and new to this type of work she was very good at it almost as good as Kagura herself. That's why Kagura picked on her. She couldn't risk dropping down another slot in her pimps eyes. It was enough that she was 2nd best but never would she be 3rd best. So, this was her way of making sure that didn't happen.

"Well I think its about time you learned yours bitch." Kagome took a wig stand and hit Kagura in the face with it. She fell to the floor shocked. She didn't see Kagome coming. Neither did the other girl. According to their faces they were almost as shocked as she was. She quickly got up and looked in the mirror.

"You bitch! Look what you did to my face!" The entire left side of her face was red and beginning to swell.

"Oh look now we're twins." Kagome pointed to her own red mark on her face from her beating the night before.

"How the hell am I suppose to pull tricks now!" she yelled. Her red eyes burning with anger.

"Same thing I'm bout to do." Kagome sat down at her vanity and reached for the powder. " Powder that shit up."

The girls all laughed at Kagome little semi joke, and laughed even harder when she really started powdering her face to cover her bruise.

"What yall hoes laughing at! This ain't no comedy club!"

"Hey! I said powder that shit up." Kagome threw an extra container of powder her way. "Daddy can't sell damaged goods now, can he?" she smiled

Kagura felt so embarrassed. She once reigned and commanded these women and here they were laughing at her, and it was all because of Kagome. Kagome took everything from her, but no more. This was the last time she would make a fool of her, and as she sat down to powder her face she began to plan her demise.

omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

"OOOOOO! Ahhhhh!" Kagome moaned loudly in the back seat of the black Mercedes. Just as promised Kagome met the demon she met the night before in the same spot. Kogie or was it Koogi? O hell it didn't matter. All she was concerned about was how well his tongue played with her clit.

They had switched positions three times already and now she was sitting on his face. She moaned loudly as he moved his tongue from her clit to her inner folds, plunging his tongue inside her. She threw her head back in pure ecstasy as she began grinding her hips gently against his face. He wasn't just eating her pussy he was tongue fucking her and it was damn good. He gripped her ass holding her steady in their pleasurable position.

"OOO shit!" she screamed. She put two of her fingers in her mouth and sucked them roughly. She reached behind her and rubbed the growing bulge in his pants. He groaned into her pussy, trying to insert his tongue deeper inside her.

"Ahh! I think I'm going to cum!" The orgasm that had been building up in her stomach was becoming to much for her to bear. No, there was no more thinking. She was going to cum.

"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum! O oooo ooooooo ahhhh oooo ahhhhhh!" Her inner walls clenched tight desperately trying to grab on to the demon's tongue as if it was a dick, trying to milk it for all it's worth; then her flood gates opened. A thick hot stream of cum then squirted out of her hitting the back of her partner's throat.

Koga quickly threw Kagome off him and started coughing. Oh no! He was choking on her cum! He could possibly die from that, couldn't he?

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry" she panicked. Her hand over her chest. " I forgot to mention I'm a squirter."

"I...see..." Koga said between coughs.

"I really am sorry."

"Its alright, really" he cleared his throat one last time.

Kagome looked out the window and took a sigh of relief. She was really scared for a moment. She looked over at Koga to find him smiling at her.

"What?" she frowned in confusion.

"You were really scared?"

"Well, duuuuhhhhh."

Koga's smile then turned into a snicker, which turned into full blown laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kagome was so confused.

"Nothing, nothing at all. So, how much I owe u sweetheart?" He reached in his pocket in pulled out a stack of 100's in a rubber band. Kagome eyes lit up and she was sure she was drooling as well.

"Its $50."

Koga looked at her then back at the stack of cash in his hands. He peeled five 100 dollar bills off the stop and threw the rest of the stack in her lap.

"That was worth more then $50 sweetheart."

"Thanks." Kagome took the money and tucked it into her bra.

"Don't worry bout it. Yesterday was pay day."

"So what do u do?" she questioned. With money like this maybe she needed to make him a full time client.

I own Wolf Industries...well some of it. I sold a large percentage of the company, but i kept the record label."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'm on a tight schedule tonight so I have to go." She had been in the car to long. The rule is to do your service and leave. You stay in a car to long you might not come back out. She opened the door to leave and he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him.

" Same time tomorrow?"

"Yea." she said wit a quick nod and got out the car.

"My names Koga by the way, just in case you forgot."

"Of course I didn't forget sweetie." She winked at him and walked away. 'Well I was close' she giggled to herself.

She hadn't realized he drove them into the busiest part of the was nothing but bars, clubs, and restaurants on this side of town. He must have bee trying to hide from the publics eye in this over crowded part of the city. Next time she would make sure they stay next to her alleys and corners. Being to far away from her group was to dangerous. She spotted a couple coming out of a fancy restaurant, arms locked around the others. The woman was talking with the biggest smile on face, but the man just seemed to be ignoring her. He wouldn't eve look in her direction. The woman was beautiful but that was it. She had short dark brown or maybe it was black hair with a little red hair comb in it, and a dress she saw in a fashion magazine once. Was it Gucci or Pravda? She couldn't remember, but whatever the case it wasn't anything to scream about. The guy on the other hand was beyond beautiful. He was drop dead gorgeous. He had long silver hair that framed his angelic face, and those eyes, good god those eyes! They were a smoldering golden color and she knew if she took one look into them she would faint. And his suit just pushed his whole look over the edge. He was just so sexy.

Her mind danced at the thought of offering him a "good time," but from the way he looked he probably wouldn't give her the time of day. So, what she thought. Tricks have turned her down before, so him turning her down wasn't really a big deal. She entertained the thought no more. She was going to do it. She strutted over to them with her head held high. People watched her in shock, disgust, and arousal in her 6 inch black heels with a little pink mini skirt that left the bottom of her ass cheeks hanging out; and a tube top that just barely covered her large pink nipples. She didn't care though, She was proud of what she did. She was never ashamed to tell anybody what she did for a living. They never saw it coming. Kagome came up on them to quick.

"Hey papa, you looking for a good time 'cause Sweetest can fulfill all your fantasies." she smiled, her hand on the man's chest seductively rubbing it up and down.

But it was anything but seductive to him. Sesshomaru was so disgusted by her. Her blond wig, her overly done neon green eyes, her outfit! He didn't know where to start. And all Yura could do was stare at the large nipples that threatened to spring free from the tiny tube top.

"No I am not." he grabbed her hand to stop her from rubbing on him any further.

" You sure honey? For the right price I can make all your dreams come true." She said in a low sensual voice.

"What part of no don't you understand bitch!" Yura butted in. She couldn't believe the nerve of this random whore. Humiliating her out in public with her open invitation of sexual excursions. What if the tabloids should find out. No, she would nip this in the bud now.

"Get lost whore. Nobody around here needs her "services". she mocked. "U should be embarrassed and ashamed of yourself. What you do is disgusting. And i'm sure I'm getting a wiff of AIDS coming from you." Yura smirked.

"Oh honey," Kagome smirked back. " I just came from the clinic yesterday and I'm AIDS and everything else free, but that little cold sore u hiding under that make up looks like a little herpes to me, I think you should get that checked out."

Yura put her hand over her mouth in shock how could she see the cold sore. She made sure her concealer was evenly spread over it.

"And by the way..." Kagome tried to continue but the sound off large clumping heels caught her attention. It was Ayame/Cherry. She had on big orange platform heels with a little yellow dress that stopped at her ass, and glittery purple eyeshadow.

"Sweetness where you been. I been looking all over for you. Daddy is sending us into some unmarked territory."

"Ok, I'm coming." She turned back to Sesshomaru. "You let me know when u ready to get some Sweetness in your system sweetheart. And you," she pointed at Yura. " Dr. Takahashi can get rid of that for you... or not." Kagome leabed in close to her face. "It looks like you had that for a while now." She laughed, turned on her heels, and walked away.

Kagome swayed her hips as she walked away knowing the both of them were still watching her. She didn't get what she wanted but she felt good any way. 'Let's see you get a kiss tonight bitch' she smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 4: Cherry Flambe

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

The sound of the headboard banging against the wall was all the girls could hear from downstairs, along with the occasional grunts and moans. He was fucking her, no them. The nasty little trio; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They were low ranking whores just barely making the daily quota. Naraku just used them for his drug transactions and for moments like these, when he was high from all the cocaine he'd snorted up his nose. When he was high he could fuck for hours on end, and what better way to thank the girls for bringing him his special little drug than to give them hours of pleasurable sex. Kagome stood over the stove rolling her eyes. She'd do anything her pimp asked of her but she wasn't into no foursomes, especially with women. The shear thought of another woman's tongue in her pussy, or worse, her tongue in another woman's pussy sent shivers down her spine. It just wasn't her thing. Shaking her head of the thought she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

She was making dinner for everyone. It was Sunday, the only day all of them had off, and the only day Kagome actually had the time and patience to do it. It was kind of like a reward for all the week's worth of hard work the girls did, plus she loved to cook, always have. Memories of her and her brother helping their mother cook, as her father waited patiently at the table reading the paper, flooded her mind. He was such a good man. She smiled to herself.

"Its Sunday! Its Sunday!" Ayame sang walking into the kitchen.

"What are you so happy for?" Kagome laughed.

"Because I don't have to fuck anybody today. I fuck at least 4 guys a night from Monday to Saturday. Fuck, my couchie hurt."

"Talk to me when you're fucking 10 guys a night, and doing Naraku's personal work."

Ayame giggled not realizing the seriousness of Kagome's face. "So what you making this time?" The smells of all the delicious foods were penetrating her nostrils.

"Beer braised chicken, blue cheese potatoes, sautéed spinach, and for dessert caramel cheesecake. I also made some home made lemonade " Kagome smiled.

"Yummy! Who taught you how to cook like this Kagome? I mean my mouth is just watering."

"My mother mostly." Mother. The word seemed so foreign to her now. The last time she actually saw her mother was when she was 14 and a straight A student, and now here she stood 17 and a prostitute. Her mother would be so disgusted if she knew what type of life she lead. How she dragged the Higurashi name through the mud, letting men do what they pleased to her. If she should ever just so happen to see her mother again what would she say? How would she explain the current events of her life? Fuck that, who cared? She tried to tell her mother everything, but she wouldn't listen. So, if it was any body's fault that she was living this way it was hers and she would flaunt her lifestyle in her face if she ever got the chance.

"Oh, well she taught you well."

"Yea but I got this recipe off the food network."

"Hey, Kagome can I tell you something." Ayame said giving Kagome a serious look.

"Um yea sure." Kagome countered her serious look with a confused one.

"And you promise you won't tell anyone? And I mean no one, and definitely not Kagura."

"Why would I tell Kagura anything? We hate each other." She laughed. This was so silly. She usually forgot how old Ayame really was, but it was times like these when she remembered that she was just 15.

"Kagome I'm serious." she whined.

"Look if your going to tell me, tell me. If I was someone you thought you couldn't trust then we wouldn't be having this conversation, right? So tell me already."

"You're right, ok. Soooooo I think I'm in love with daddy. Last night after he made love to me he told me loved me and that he wants me to stay with him forever" she blushed.

"Get over it." Kagome said taking the chicken out of the oven.

"What?" Ayame asked a little shocked. This was not what she expected nor wanted to hear.

"I said get over it. Its a trick. That's how he gets inside your head. Let me guess, he told you you were his favorite and nobody could fuck like you fuck, and to not worry about the bitch that sleeps in his bed with him because soon it'll be you."

Ayame didn't want to mention that part. For all she know if Kagome's spot in the house was threatened she could turn on her and make her life a living hell.

"I know you see Kagura acting like a a psycho bitch around here, claiming him like they husband and wife and having his baby. So, I'd advise you to let that go quick, and him slow grinding on you does not mean he's making love to you. He's just fucking you slow. Oh and by the way, don't get it twisted. I run this and as long as I'm here you ain't never going to be sleeping in that bed, now go set the table." she said asserting her authority and just as told Ayame did.

3 girls came down stairs looking drained of all energy and smelling of sex.

"Daddy said he's hungry." Eri said with a hoarse raspy voice.

"Ok well tell him we're setting the table."

"Can you tell him? We have to take showers." Yuka said speaking for all of them.

"Yea." Kagome sighed. "Ayame watch the spinach for me." Ayame nodded yes.

As Kagome walked out the kitchen Kagura walked in with a sly grin on her face.

"I hope you don't think this is over." she said picking up a few plates and placing them round the table. She had been waiting since last night to catch her alone. 'No Kagome to protect you now little bitch.'

"Not on my day off Kagura." she sighed.

"You're still a child you know. I hope you don't think that putting on some heels and a little eyeshadow makes you one of the big girls." she moved over to the stove and stirred the spinach a little. Even thought she didn't like Kagome, Kagura had to admit, the bitch could cook. "I remember when Naraku found you on the street. The government had just taken your home.." she giggled. "..And your grandfather, the poor fool, had just been accused of fraud and to avoid jail time left the country. Leaving you in a large house with very large bills, that you just couldn't pay. Tell me if daddy let us keep the money we made, do you think you've made enough to pay back everything your grandfather has stolen?" she smirked.

"Enough!" Ayame slammed a plate on the table. "I also recall hearing of your past too, Kagura. How your mother was the first pimp. Letting old dirty men watch you while you take your showers and auctioning off your virginity. So, if you want to compare pasts then I think we both know who had it worse."

Kagura's anger was at an alarming high. Her body was shaking with pure rage. How dare she bring up her childhood like that. Trying to make her seem so much lower than her. She looked over at a magazine sitting on the counter then at the fire on the stove. She grabbed the magazine, rolled it up, and put the top of it in the fire. She held it up as if it was a torch and a dark smirk graced her lips. She would teach her a lesson she would never forget. Everybody knows you can't go in a kitchen and expect not to get burnt.

omg omg gomg omg omg omg omg omg gomg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

Kagome moaned as Naraku jackhammered her with his finger as he sucked on her abnormally large nipples. She didn't know what happened. All she did was tell him dinner was almost ready and the next thing she knew he was all over her. Naraku removed his fingers, placing his hands on her hips and slamming her down hard on his rock hard dick; all the while never letting go of her nipple. Kagome gasped and moaned at the same time. Each thrust was short and fast. He had to be doing at least 16 thrusts a minute. He roughly tugged on her nipple wit his teeth causing Kagome to wince and the thrusts became much harder. Soon her moans of pleasure turned into painful whimpers.

"Tell daddy how much you love this big dick." he commanded tugging harder on her nipple.

"I love this big dick, daddy." She said through clenched teeth.

"I can't hear you Sweetness. Tell daddy again." he reached between and grabbed her clit and began to roughly tug on it as well.

"I love this big dick, daddy." She cried out in pain.

The pain in her voice set Naraku over the edge. He threw her off of him on to the other end of the bed, and aiming his cannon at her he fired; groaning pleasurably as her came all over body. They sat there for a while in silence trying to regain their composer until Kagome broke the silence.

"May I go clean up now? I think dinner should be ready now." she asked in a low voice.

"Go."

Kagome went into the bathroom took a quick shower and put on some fresh new clothes. She looked over at Naraku who was still laying in the bed.

"I'll be down in a minute. Just make sure my plate is still hot."

With that said Kagome went down the hall to tell the rest of the girls that dinner was ready, but nobody was in their rooms. When she got downstairs she saw why. They were all crowded round the fight that was going on in the kitchen, and for some reason she was smelling burnt hair. She bum rushed her way through to the front of the crowd and her eyes widened at the sight. The two girls were tussling on the floor. Kagura with a couple scratches on her face on top of Ayame, choking her to death. And then she saw why she was smelling burnt hair. The ends of Ayame's hair were burnt and a few chunks of it was still ablaze.

A little trembling hand grabbed hers. She looked down at Hakudoshi and saw the tears in his eyes.

"My mommy is scaring me."

She had to figure out a way to stop this. But just as she began to devise a plan Naraku came down.

"What is going on?" his booming voice putting everything to a halt. The crowd dispersed and the fight ceased.

The two girls sat on the floor with their heads bowed low not wanting to look him in the eye. Naraku looked at Kagura with the few scratches she had and at Ayame who's upon further investigation not only had her hair set on fire but also had burns on her neck;arm; and legs, and he understood what happened. He turned on his heels and walked back toward the stairs.

"Come Kagura, Your punishment awaits you." he continued up the stairs.

Kagura gave Ayame a quick glare before following Naraku. Once she was upstairs Ayame let out all the tears she was holding in. Kagome got a glass of water and threw it on her hair to put out the remaining flames. She helped her up and walked her to the dressing room.

"Hey clean this mess up and somebody feed Hakudoshi." she instructed the rest of the girls.

"Come on Ayame let's go cut your hair."

* * *

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY! ok so i know i need to make faster updates but i really am trying you guys. ok so what i wanted to do was show off a little of Kagomes cooking skills and i need you to pay attention to that because its gonna come in handy in later chapters. and what i also did here was give you a little background info on Ayame and Kagura. the full stories will be posted in later chapter as well they are major components to the kagome's life in the story. so i needed some event to lead up to this so now it has sooooooo the next chapter is gonna be an official meeting between kagome and sesshomaru so get ready people!


	6. Chapter 5: Coffee

_"Come on, show us a good time." the boy taunted the young girl._

_"You didn't wear this little short skirt for nothing, did you?" another boy tugged on the bottom of her skirt._

_"You want to be down for the team, don't you?" a third boy chimed in, grabbing her arm._

_"No, I don't. Now let go of me!" the young girl tried to pull her arm away but to avail. The boy was just too strong for her._

_"Come on now, don't be such a tease." the first boy grabbed her other arm, while the second boy let his hands freely roam under her skirt._

_"Stop it! I'll scream." she threatened._

_"Go ahead." the first boy laughed. "Nobody can hear you over all the music." he was right. The party on the other side of the door kept everyone occupied. Nobody would think twice of her whereabouts in this place. The boy bent her over, and pushed her skirt up to her waist._

_"Why?" she asked, tears streaming down her face._

_"Why?" he laughed. "Because I'm captain of the football team and I can have or do anything I want, and right now what I want is your pussy. So, your going to give it to me." He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, and pulled out his big dick. Then he tapped it against her ass. "You feel that? That's what a real man feels like." He pulled her panties to the side and positioned himself._

_"Hey, I call next." the third boy said._

_"Don't worry. Just be like your sister and take one for the team." With one swift thrust he entered her virgin body._

"No stop!" Kagome yelled as she shot up from the bed, but just as fast as she popped up she was knocked down to the floor. Naraku had slapped her so hard he knocked her out the bed.

"Stop all that damn yelling its to early." he snuggled his face into his pillows.

Kagome looked at the clock. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. 2 hours early wasn't that bad. He didn't have to hit her, though.

"I'm sorry daddy but I was having a nightmare." she whined, crawling back into bed.

"Stop talking and go get me some coffee."

"But we don't have any." she ran her fingers through his hair but he quickly smacked her hands away.

"Then go find me some!" he yelled.

He didn't have to be so cranky, either. Kagome quickly got in the shower and brushed her teeth. Then threw on a pair of black sweat pants, a little tight white tank top that stopped a little above her navel, a small tight black hoodie, and a pair of red and black jordans. She looked in the mirror. She thought about wearing a bra but then decided against it. Her D cup breast set up just fine without one.

"Where you want me to get the coffee from."

"You're still here?"

"Come on daddy I don't do coffee runs that's Kagura's job."

Naraku sighed. "Its a little shop by Madison Square. Its connected to a big building."

"Can you write the directions for me, please?" she knew she was pushing it but she'd never been to Madison Square. All she really knew were her stomping grounds. Naraku never let them out much. His philosophy was : You can never think about leaving if you don't know where to go. Not that anyone of them could leave. The only way to get from away from his grasp was by death. No, none of them could ever leave.

Naraku picked up a notepad from on the nightstand and wrote the directions for her. Then threw the notepad at her, aiming it for her head. Luckily Kagome ducked just in time.

"I want you back by 4:30. Now get out."

4:30? 4:30? It was already 3:50. How the hell was she going to be back by 4:30 if she didn't even know where she was going.

"But daddy I..." she stopped mid sentence when she heard an angry growl come form him.

"Fine, let me get lost." she mumbled.

Kagome grabbed the notepad from the floor and ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as she could. She would enjoy her brief moment of fresh day time air and freedom. Although she wasn't wearing the wig and heavy makeup, Sweetness was always looking for a profit and new territory to claim.

omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

"And that's why I think my company can benefits yours " the talll blue haired women said, ending her presentation.

Sesshomaru had been in meetings all day. He out bought 3 companies, handled a lawsuit, had a "meeting" with the new mail girl, and now he was talking to Toran Toma about expanding his company; not that he needed her help in doing so.

"And what's in this for you?" he asked.

" Its simple. Panther Co.'s client list would expand along with your company and of course 10% of all your proceeds." she flashed a sly smile.

"5%. Thank you for your time ."

"5%? We've done business with each other for years and the best you can do is 5%?"

It was true. Taisho Corp. and Panther Co. have worked of previous business ventures together. As a matter of fact it's owner and his father were very good friends. Even more so Toran and him grew up in the world of business together, but business was business. He'd be a fool to take her offer, especially since her presentation didn't show any major increase in his business.

Toran took a seat at the other end of the meeting table and crossed her legs. She took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Look Sesshomaru you and I both can benefit from this deal, but only if you give me the 10%. Just think..." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples as Toran continued to babble about her lost cost. Didn't she know that once he said no he meant it. He looked at the clock; it was 4:37. He hadn't had his coffee for the day, and listening to Toran was really testing his patience. Not that he was really listening to her at this point but his tolerance of her was running low.

"...I mean really Sesshomaru you're passing up a good opportunity and..."

"5%." he said coldly, cutting her off. He got up from his chair and headed for the door. "Thank you for your time. My secretary will see you out." Then he left her there looking and feeling stupid.

He walked past his secretary and told her he'd be back, on his way to the elevator. The elevator doors opened and out popped his pregnant assistant.

"Going on your break ?" she asked as she waddled out of the elevator as he was going in.

"Yes, I'll be back shortly."

"Oh and by the way I suggest you don't have any more "meetings" with mail girls because they tend to tell everyone." she said shaking the confiscated cell phone in the air.

The elevator dinged and the doors closed on the smirk her boss was giving her.

omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

"Finally." Kagome said out of breath. She'd been running around for about 50min looking for this stupid little coffee shop.

She put her hood on her head and ran inside; luckily there wasn't a line; and she ordered two espressos with cream and cinnamon.

"Speed it up coffee girl" she said rushing the young blond haired girl as she worked the espresso machine.

She looked around the coffee shop keeping her head low. 'How stupid are they not to have cameras in this joint' she smirked to herself.

That was another rule about being a prostitute. The only person allowed to have money was your pimp. The only thing you can have going for you as a prostitute is the five finger discount, which Kagome has mastered quit well. She smiled to herself as the coffee girl brought her the espressos and she put her plan into action. She could already tell she was on the edge, so y not just push her off the cliff.

"Took you long enough." Kagome said full of attitude.

"5.78." the coffee girl rolled her eyes.

"Who you rolling your eyes at bitch!" Kagome yelled.

"You bitch!" the coffee girl yelled back. "Its been a long fucking day bitch! I been here since 5am and I'm not in the mood."

Kagome took the lid off one of the cups and dipped her finger in.

"This shit ain't even hot." the truth was she almost burnt her finger off. "Go make me another one." she demanded.

"NO!" shouted the coffee girl.

"Go get your manager I'm through talking with your stupid ass."

"Stupid? Who you calling..." the coffee girl took a deep breath. "Fine." the coffee girl stomped to the back.

As soon as the coffee girl was no longer in sight she bolted out the door. 'To easy' she ran out smiling. 'Blonds' she laughed to herself, but her joy was short lived when she ran into something that felt like a brick wall; only it was a person. The espressos went flying up in the air only to land in her and the person who knocked her down. The steamy hot espressos burned her legs and arms, but the pain didn't register with her right away. She was to busy trying to calm herself down before she did something she would regret to this...She looked at the feet. It was definitely a man. A stupid man who was now going to feel her wrath.

"Watch where the fuck you going. You fucking blind or something bi..." she looked up at the face and her words got caught in her throat. It was that man from the other night. The one who had strangely enticed her and her body.

"Maybe you should watch where your going woman." he said dryly. The hot espresso also ate away at his skin, but it did not hurt as much as it did she. He looked down at his appearance. His nice gray Armani suit was ruined. There was no way to get the deep brown stain out of his suit. He growled in irritation. This was not the way Sesshomaru planned his day.

Kagome scrambled to her feet. Her legs and arms still desperately burning.

"I'm so sorry." she bowed her head apologetically.

"You humans are worthless."

Kagome's head popped up so fast her neck could have snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"Your stupidity always seems to out weigh your intelligence." he said glaring down at her.

Kagome just glared right up back at him. Damn he was tall. Kagome was only about 5'5. This guy had to be at least 6'4.

"Maybe next time you should move your big ass out the way. It doesn't concern me that..."

"The only thing you should be concerned about is how you intend to repay me for the damage you have caused to my suit." he cut her off. He looked over her appearance. She was plain; ordinary. He didn't do ordinary. She had shoulder length black hair. He wasn't into women with black hair. Her skin was a pale white. He liked his women more tanned. Her body was very curvaceous. Nice round hips, thin waist, and big full breast with slightly abnormally large nipples that he and the rest of New York could see through her espresso drenched tank this was something that peaked his interests. But she still was not someone he would pick to enjoy sexual endeavors with .

Kagome's lips turned up into a seductive smirk and then she was gone. Sweetness was now joining in the conversation. "How about I just let you fuck me and we can call it even." she said sarcastically.

Sesshomaru gave her a smirk back. A very smug and arrogant one. "You are not ready to experience the immense pleasure that comes from this Sesshomaru." He would not bless her with his talents. He did not want her.

So his name is Sesshomaru. "Me?" she chuckled lightly."Never that, baby. Its you that's not ready. I do things you could never think of." She closed the small gap between them. She grabbed him by his tie to bring him down to her level. 'He's even more beautiful up close.' Sesshomaru was quit amused. Usually he would have been disgusted with women like this, but it was something unique about the way she did it. He'd never encountered a woman so forward before. "So you got 5 minutes?" she grazed her body against his.

He gave her another arrogant smirk and slightly pushed her away. "No."

"Well.." her eyes glanced at the Rolex watch on his wrist. It was 5:27. "Oh shit!" she cursed aloud. "Okay well can we talk about this another time? Okay thanks." she said not waiting for a response. She then bolted past him as fast as she could.

You can't sale damaged goods to your customers but she had a feeling that tonight would be an exception, because she was definitely going to be damaged when she hit the streets tonight.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone and called his assistant. She answered on the first ring.

"Yes."

"Sango have a new suit ready for me when i return." he looked down at the stain again. It had soaked through to his shirt. "A shirt and tie as well."

omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

Kagome walked through the Brooklyn streets with a small smile on her face and proud as ever even though she had a slight limp, and she had to put on two extra coats of make up to hide her black eyes. Naraku had really did a number on her. When she opened the door she was greeted with a punch to the face. She kind of wished she would of fell down the first time because she didn't she got punched in the face a second time, hence the two black eyes. Once she hit the floor he started kicking her and to protect her face and stomach she curled up into the fetal position, so he ended up kicking her in her legs; a.k.a the reason for her slight limp. But she still worked with a smile because this was her time to relax and not worry bout the world or the people in it. It was now Sweetness turn to take over. It was time for her to come to life and to use her pussy to take control.

Ayame walked just as proudly beside her, rocking her sassy new bob. She didn't want to wear a wig tonight. She thought she looked to cute.

"So are you going to see the pussy monster today?" she asked in reference to Koga. It had been a week since they started this meet and "eat" and it had peeked her curiosity.

"Yea actually there he is now." she watched as his car pulled up beside them. "Fuck at least six tonight, okay" she said before hopping into Koga's all back Bentley. Ayame just nodded and watched them drive off.

As soon as Kagome got in the car she started taking her panties off, but he stopped her.

"I'm not in the mood for that tonight."

Okay, so you want me to do you then?" she said reaching between his legs.

He grabbed her hands and put them back in her own lap. "No I don't want that either."

"Soooooo are we going to fuck then?" 'Why can't guys just say what they want and stead of me playing the fucking guessing game all the mother fucking time?'

"No. I don't want to do anything sexual at all tonight. I just want to talk."

"Talk?" Kagome laughed. "Well I'm sorry that's not in my job description, so you can drop me back off."

"Huh?" Koga said in confusion.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I fuck for a living not talk."

"Isn't your job to grant my every wish?"

"Yes sexually." she clarified

"Well what if I said talking to you mad me hard, would that count? Come on. I'll pay $100 extra. I just really need someone to talk to right now." he said desperately. He was losing everything his father had built and he needed to talk to someone who didn't know his situation. He needed a little sympathy.

Kagome let out a heavy agitated sigh. "$200 and I have to be back at a certain time."

Koga smiled. "Ok well, I guess I'm feeling a little..."

"Ho ho ho" Kagome raised her hand in the air causing him to stop mid sentence. "You got to pay in advance for this kind of service."

Koga just chuckled and reached into his pocket and pulled out $500. "Here's an extra $250 if you talk back."

Kagome smiled and put the money in her bra.

"O well then Sweetness is all ears honey."

* * *

omg you guys im soooooooooooooo sorry for the major delay i got a 2 new jobs and i go to school now so im just really busy rite now. i promise ill try harder next time. so tell me what you think. plz review guys and plz dont burn my ass.


	7. Chapter 6: Dumb Whores Part 1

Naraku sat in his throne like chair in glared at the girl in front of him. His arms began to shake and his breathing became ragged. Then all of a sudden he jumped up and back handed her. The girl flew back and landed on the floor. All the girls looked on in awe, but it didn't faze Kagome. It was their monthly pregnancy tests.

"You think I got money to be paying for abortions!" he stood over her yelling. "Krystal you better get your shit together."

She got up and went upstairs to make her appointment. Kagome sighed. This all started because of Kagura. Naraku didn't want any more children in this house. Hakudoshi wasn't even suppose to exist, but the only difference between him and Krystal's would be baby is that Hakudoshi was his. They did DNA tests and everything, and sure as the day he was born Hakudoshi was his through and through.

"Wow, that's the third girl tonight." Ayame shook her head. "Well I guess they'll be taking those free condoms at the clinic from now on."

Kagome shook her head at Ayame. How could she joke at a time like this. 'Newbies' she thought. They never take anything serious until the day its time for them to see the wrath of Naraku. Kagome walked around to the front of the line and waved her pregnancy test in front of Naraku's face.

"See daddy, negative." she smirked. Then she plopped down into his lap. "Its called condoms bitches. Use it!" She looked over at Kagura who was glaring daggers at her from her position on the couch. "You got an eye problem bitch? You started this mess."

Kagura then rolled her eyes. She knew her comment was mainly directed to her.

"Fuck you Kagome." she stated coolly. " You want to be respected and feared in this house but how can you when you can't even keep these bitches in check. That's the third bitch tonight. You suppose to be on top of that. You been in charge of these hoes for a year, and look at you. You can't even make sure they using condoms." She chuckled a little. "Your a joke. When I was in charge I.."

"But your not I am!" Kagome corrected. "And I'm nobody's damn mother up in here. We all grown women who know what happens when you have unprotected sex. You of all people would know that Kagura."

"You stupid bitch!" Kagura hopped off the couch, fist balled ready to fight almost crushing her own pregnancy test in her hand.

"Want some come get some." Kagome popped from Naruku's lap ready to beat her ass.

Naraku just sat on his ass with an amused grin on his face. If things got too out of hand he would intervene, or maybe not he thought to himself. Whatever amused him the most.

Kagura took in a deep breath and let it out with a heavy sigh. She unballed her fist and walked right passed her. She knew she could only go so far with Naraku there. She had been with him so long and endured so much from him that no longer cried or begged for mercy when he was beating her. She was use to it now but she didn't feel like a beating tonight, and that was sure to happen if she even laid a finger on Kagome.

She handed Naraku her pregnancy test and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

**KAGURA'S POV**

I walked into my room quietly, careful not to wake my sleeping son. He's the only family I have. Oh sure, I have a sister but she's not around. She made it big out in Hollywood and never thought twice about looking back.

**Flash Back:**

**A young fifteen year old Kagura watched as her big sister packed her clothes in a book bag in the dead of night.**

**"What are you doing!" she whispered harshly for fear that their mother would hear.**

**"What does it look like I'm doing." she said throwing the bag over her shoulder. "I'm not staying in this hell hole."  
**

**"I'm going too!" Kagura jumped up from her bed.**

**"You can't go. They said they were only looking for one girl, plus you don't even have my looks or hair and nobody would want to take pictures of those red eyes of yours. Their more scary than attractive.**

**"But I don't want to stay here either. I can't live like..."**

**"If we're both gone then mama will lose all her business then she won't have a place to live. I promise I'll come back for you when I make enough money, okay." she pulled Kagura in a tight hug then left for the door.  
**

That liar. I hate her. She never did come back for me. No phone calls, no letters, no nothing. At least she made it considering the type of background we came from. I sighed feeling a heavy load of guilt sit on my shoulders. I crawled into bed with my son and gathered him in my arms. My son would grow up in that same type of environment I did; no its worse. My childhood wasn't violent.

The door swung open and I slightly eyed the tall figure before returning my attention to my son.

"Well, that must of been hard for you to do." he chuckled.

I sucked my teeth and rolled my eyes at him. That damn Naraku.

His brows drew together in slight agitation. "Don't disrespect me."

I deliberately did it again to show him I didn't care. I was really about to get my ass beat now. When he started to walk toward me I jumped up off the bed so my son wouldn't get caught between the cross fire. He grabbed me by my neck and pinned me against the wall. I didn't fight him. I just stood there in hes grasp like a rag doll.

"This is exactly why you are where you are now. You've gotten to comfortable. You have no fear." The agitated look came back to his face. "You lost your spot because your ego is to big for your own good." he smirked and his hand loosened around my neck. "She's a different person now. She's not that scared little girl any more. She knows how to use her body to the fullest. She's better than you. That means your back to being second best."

He was trying to force me into submission by hurting me with his last sentence, and it worked. Tears started to form in my eyes. I knew he thought it but he never said it to me. His smirk then turned to a grin. He let go of my neck completely and held my face in his hands.

"You've fallen so far Kagura. You know she's gotten better than you at everything." he said referring to Kagome

My tears began to fall then. I hated her. She reminded me off my sister. Always better at everything. Always forcing me into the shadows while she shined.

"No." i shook my head, my face still in his hands. "She's not better."

"Then prove it."

I dropped down to my knees and quickly undid his pants. I puled out his dick and swallowed it immediately. The tip of it almost touching my esophagus.'Damn.' I heard him whisper. I shook my head from side to side like a dog taring into its chew toy. He grabbed both sides of my face and held my head still while he pumped himself in my mouth. I gagged with each thrust. His dick going further and further down my throat; slob and pre-cum running down my chin.

I reached down into my panties and started massaging my clit; trying to make myself enjoy it. I hated sucking dick ever since the first time I did it.

**Flash Back:**

**"Come on bitch, suck it!" the man commanded as he tapped his dick on thirteen year old Kagura's lips.**

** "I don't want to!" she protested, turning her face away only for it to be jerked back to the dick in front of her.**

**"Come on now sweetie. This nice man just gave mommy $500 for your services, so do as he says." her mother said sitting in a lounge chair counting her money. **

** "But mo..." the man took his opportunity and thrust his dick into her mouth. He shoved his dick down her throat cutting off her air supply.**

**Slurping, gagging, grunting, and the sound of muffled sobbing was all you could hear in the little hotel room. Kagura closed her eyes trying to take herself somewhere else. Another world, planet, anywhere that things like this didn't happen to young thirteen year old girls.**

**"Uhn..so..damn...good...I'm going to bust... unnhhh unnnhhhhh uhhnhhh...oh shit!" he came heavily in her mouth, forcing her to swallow some of it.**

**Kagura quickly yanked her head away; choking and coughing; trying to spit out the remaining disgusting cum. She heard the man laughing at her struggle. Then something wet began to fall on her head; a stream of it. As it ran down her face the heavy odor hit her nose. She instantly realized what it was. He was peeing on her! She looked at her mother, who also had a shocked expression on her face.**

**"Hey!" she shouted angrily. Thank god her mother was going to stop this madness. "This wasn't part of our deal, you cheat! Peeing on her will cost an extra $200."**

**"Fine." the man agreed.**

**Kagura couldn't believe it. She was just going to let this man continue humiliating her. Kagura wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed out loud**

**End Flash Back:**

I was twelve years old then. That women. I hate her too. "Uunh" The sounds of Naraku's approaching climax pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Fuuuucccckkkk!" he bellowed as he came in my mouth. "Swallow it all Kagura." he commanded and I did what I was told. I swallowed his thick salty cum in one gulp.

He finally let go of my head and began fixing his pants.

I looked down at the floor feeling a little used. I loved this man with all my heart. He was the first man I ever enjoyed having sex with. The first one to actually take care of me. He even liked my so called "scary' red eyes.

"Look at me." he commanded and I obeyed. He smirked then plucked me in my forehead. "Don't talk back to me." Then he turned to walk out the room. I felt like that night all over again. Humiliated. If it wasn't my mother it was my sister, then when I get here both him and Kagome doing it!

"Oh and Kagura," he called my name in such a compassionate voice. "I love you."

With tear filled eyes I smiled. "I love you too." He then walked out the room.

See everyone thinks I'm crazy but this man loved me just as much as I loved him. He just doesn't know how to show it. I gave him his first child and a son on top of that. We were a family. The only person that stands in my way is Kagome. She's like a bad rash that spread. I have to eliminate her from my life. I have to. For me and my son's sake.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Naraku smiled at his own conning. He didn't really love Kagura, it was just a trick; a tactic to make her work harder. And if she were smart she'd realize that its the same trick he uses on her every time. Whatever it took to stay in these girls heads he would do it. Whether it was drugs, sex, "love" he used it. These girls with broken pasts believed anything. Naraku chuckled to himself. 'Dumb whores.'

* * *

! so i know i know i need to hurry up with my updates but look you guys i work at a learning center with over 20 kids under age 12 ok so i be tired and i go 2 school and chores omg its so hard being me rite now but yea so wanted you to get a little insight into Kagura's backgrounds so u can get a feel for why she so hateful remember character is important too...next Kagome and sesshomaru will meet again i jus gotta find way to make them meet again gimme sum ideas ok i was thinking at a club i do know i want it to be in a crowded area so send me your thoughts plz.


End file.
